I Don't Believe In Destiny
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: A girl from a different world shows up and starts causing trouble in order to get...17? Who is this girl, why's she so interested in the android, and what trouble will follow after her? 17XOC, rating may go up.


okay guys, first time doing something like this, so take it easy on me. this fic is out of context with the story line, unlike most of my stories. i may not get some of the characters right, and i apologize in advanced if tht's the case, but really all i own is my OC and the plot ahead, so i hope u enjoy and if not, take it easy on me, k?

* * *

><p><em><strong>I Don't Believe in Destiny<strong>_

_**Prologue**_

**- Goku's House**

The Saiyan father had just finished a meal that his lovely wife made him (after having several servings, that is). Once finished, they quickly cleaned up, and he relaxed with his wife and eldest son in order to catch up on the boy's homework. Chi-Chi had wanted him to work on it a bit more, and in all honesty, Goku wasn't happy with how far behind his son was getting, so he devoted the afternoon for Gohan to catch up on his classwork, and stated they wouldn't train until it was done and checked over by his mother. Said wife was quite happy with the statement made.

In the middle of working alongside their son, a knock came from the front door. Goku left his wife so that she could work with Gohan, and went to answer the front door. Once he got there, he opened it and got the last thing his son needed during homework hours. standing in front of him was none other than Android 17, his arms crossed, and a smug smile plastered on his face.

17 chuckled before speaking. "Hey, Goku! Can you come out and play?" He asked, the look not changing.

The other male sighed; if it were any other time, he'd be more than willing to accept the android's challenge to a battle, but if he were to say he could, not only would it distract Gohan, but his wife would be on his ass for not taking the time out of his day to help her get their son to focus. So, bitterly regretting it, he replied: "Can't; not now, anyways..." He trailed off muttering.

Despite it being under his breath, the other ebony in front of him was wide-eyed with a dumbfounded look on his face; since when does Goku not accept a challenge to fight? "You can't?" He questioned, an awkward density filling the space between them. The other simply nodded, not wanting to drag on with the the conversation for much longer. "Well, why not?" 17 asked, not exactly glad he had just flown all the way there for nothing.

Goku was trying to figure out a way to answer the younger male without it sounding too lame to him, but the fact was that this was 17 he was looking at, and to him he'd think it either way. This was to the fact Goku knew that he didn't care about education, he just wanted to have a fight. And if there was one thing the Saiyan knew, it was that 17 wasn't going to leave until he got what he came here for.

"Everything alright, darling?" Remembering that his family was waiting for him, Goku knew that he couldn't fly a fast one; especially not now, since his wife was coming to the door before he could tell her that everything was fine. When Chi-Chi got there, it didn't take long for her to notice the boy, whom of which had a habit of coming over to the house at least once every other week. "I'm sorry, but Goku can't fight right now; he and I are both busy helping our son with his homework."

The Saiyan sweat dropped just as the android went from shocked to bursting out into a fit of laughter. _He knew it!_ He _knew_ that 17 would react this way, and didn't take much for him to know that. "Homework?" He chuckled out, letting out a bit more of the laughs that just kept rising in his chest. "Man, how lame! Homework's a waste of time, not to mention extremely boring." He stated.

The other male knew that 17 was speaking of his own experiences, but Chi-Chi knew only a small percentage about the android, and the life he had before meeting them, so naturally, she'd react to what he was saying in nothing but anger. "Homework helps you get smarter, thank you, and if you actually do it, you'd realize that!" This only made him laugh harder, not understanding her useless defense against the matter.

Chi-Chi, still not happy at all, recomposed herself and turned to Goku. "Go ahead!" She said, her hands to her hips. Both males were staring at her in a bit of shock, not truly expecting the woman to say that at all. "And to make your game interesting 17, let's make it a bet!" She added, glaring at him. There was no way she'd allow this without teaching the android a lesson.

This made the other smirk, whilst Goku stammered trying to stop him; this wasn't going to end well, and he knew that. "Okay, then!" He replied, getting in the woman's face. _Well there went that idea_. "If I win, I get to drag your husband out to play as often as I want!" He wagered, excited about what he was going to get; there was_ no way_ he was going to lose when he had this opportunity.

Chi-Chi smirked. "Fine! But when you lose, you'll have to be forced to do the same work as Gohan whenever called, and you won't be able to leave until it's not only done, but checked over and is good enough to get at least an A-minus." She told him as a matter of fact.

Now, there was no way 17 was going to lose; not at these stakes. "You're on!" He said, shaking the woman's hand with utter confidence.

The woman allowed her husband outside just as Gohan came up. She saw no reason for him to stay focused when those two would be too much of a distraction; besides, she wanted to make sure 17 lost. Goku himself wasn't really excited to see the same thing; his wife could be absolutely terrifying when she wanted to be, and whenever Goku was put under pressure of his son's school work, it was one of them, so seeing the delinquent android go through it should be just as horrendous. That and the fact Chi-Chi rarely ever lost a bet whenever it concerned him, anyways...

The two got into position, preparing themselves for the round up ahead, and waiting for the other to make a move. They stood in suspense, wondering who was going to make the first move while the two just glared at each other down, waiting in anticipation for something to happen.

The android smirked, and within a flash, he began to throw his punches at the Saiyan whilst flying but less than a foot off the ground. Goku was dodging with ease, having fought 17 so often, it became particularly easy to evade his basic physical attacks. He then landed one punch in the teen's face, making him shoot backwards into the air.

17 had caught himself in mid-flight before firing ki blasts at Goku. His opponent glided a top the yard and deflected the attacks that reached him before using instant transmission to land another blow to the android landing in his gut this time, just to slow him down a little before making the next move.

Gohan and Chi-Chi were both watching the intensity of the battle. Seeing the two exchange blows always caught their attention, despite what they were doing beforehand, they couldn't help themselves. Gohan always watched his father fight, and he always looked up to him in order to become stronger. Chi-Chi would normally watch in order to ensure Goku didn't get too hurt, but with the bet she had against 17, she was more than willing to watch and see her husband win (like usual).

In truth, the battle didn't even last long. Naturally, it was a good fight, but 17 normally stopped by to mess around with Goku as well as keep up his strength. However, the android hasn't ever truly beaten the other male in front of him before, unless you include when they first met. But Goku did grow stronger than him, so with one last punch, the Saiyan was able to knock the younger male into the ground.

It took a few moments for 17 to recover from the blow, but the minute he did, Chi-Chi had already walked over to where he was; picking him up by the ear, and forcing him to his feet. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" He screeched at the woman before swatting her hand away and rubbing his throbbing ear. "What the hell are you, my mother?" He yelled at her, sending her a glare that could kill, if Chi-Chi hadn't been used to seeing the same expression that was normally on Vegeta's face.

Goku's wife placed her hands on her hips, a victory grin plastered on her face. "Until you're done with your work, I guess I am; I win, 17!" She told him, reminding him of the papers that were just waiting to be filled out by pencil in his hand. Now of course, the teen was about to retort, but Chi-Chi settled for grabbing his ear, yet again, and dragging him into the dinning room.

Gohan watched the android struggle as his father made it to the door, both having the same nervous expression on their face. "I hope Mom doesn't get carried away..." The boy muttered.

"Let's hope!" And with that, they went back into their home.

Throughout the evening, Chi-Chi was spending most of her time on Gohan, of course, however, she had to look over her shoulder to make sure that the android wouldn't try to run off from the papers that the woman had copied for him. It was a constant pain, but she was going to shove the lesson in the android's face until he finally learned. Lucky for her, Gohan's school year had only just started less than three months before.

17 despised the situation; not just because of the homework that he was given, but whenever he was done with one and about to move onto another, Goku's wife pulled his ear again, claiming that he was beneath the agreed average, and not even bothering to point out the ones he got wrong. Her husband was able to help out with certain problems, but other than that, he was on his own. The worst part was that he couldn't remember the last time he had done homework, so in order to keep his end of the bargain, he was forced to sit with the family for dinner, and he didn't finish until pushing eight.

By that time, 17 had decided to go to one place where he'd hope he wouldn't be followed; the forest just a few miles away from the house. When he reached a cliff, he realized that Goku was already there; training as if he would regularly, had this been a normal day. 17 did want to be alone, sure, but he did want to have a little chat with Goku before taking off for home.

Said man noticed him as he was landing, greeting him with a wave and a warm smile. "Hey, 17! Sorry about my Chi-Chi, she just gets a bit too carried away when it comes to academics." He stated, placing a hand on the back of his neck before chuckling nervously. Her anger was always frightening, and seeing as how her father was the Ox King, he wasn't that surprised by it.

17 sighed, giving Goku a strict face. "How the hell can you deal with that women if you have these issues with her?" He questioned the man, not exactly understanding how he survived under the woman's roof.

Goku stared at the android, caught slightly off guard by the question. "Well,..." he trailed off, not sure how to sum up his marriage to Chi-Chi with him, "it's sort of why your sister stayed with you while you; and don't take offense by this; don't always see eye-to-eye."

This concept 17 understood, sure, but that didn't stop his questions. "Sort of?"

The other sighed. "Well, you and 18 are siblings, while Chi-Chi's my wife. I love her, just more than you could a sibling." He explained, hoping 17 got the message.

"You love that monster woman?" He asked him; over the few hours he'd gotten to know her, 17 himself had grown just as hesitant; the woman was almost as bad as his sister, just with a shorter fuse. Goku nodded at him, not truly embarrassed by the fact, and not really seeing the problem. "If that's what you call a wife, then I'm never getting married, that's for sure." He stated, sitting down.

Goku shook his head; he didn't get it, although really, he didn't expect him to. So far, throughout most of 17's life, the only female he's interacted with was his sister, and as far as he knew, the guy's never really had a girlfriend before, so it made sense that he couldn't grasp the concept that he and Vegeta understood better than the other could contemplate. "It's not bad, really; I wouldn't be with her if I didn't love her, just like Vegeta wouldn't be with Bulma, nor would Krillen be with 18 if they didn't love them." He brought up, making a point.

17 chuckled. "Yeah, well unlike you guys, I'm plenty happy being single." And without a word of warning, the guy took off, leaving Goku by watching before shaking his head once more. The guy would have to fall in love before even knowing just how bad being a bachelor is...

**- Somewhere on a Distant Planet**

Here appeared a bit differently. This place that was covered in white frost but had no chill, and whose purple skies and powder blue clouds soothed the soul. The bark of the trees were red, the leaves and vines shimmered a blistering gold, whilst the green rocks held up high mountains that had pink-water rivers flowing through the lands.

Their were homes, of course. The people who lived in them had figures as well as facial structures similar to human beings, and their houses were held together by both the rock and the wood, however, their surroundings seemed to be so peaceful and so untouched, it was difficult to see the difference. Each house had one thing in common, and that was that there was a crystal ball that sat in each window, whether front, side or back.

Their seemed to be only one building that was different, and it was yet four times bigger than the houses, however held a similar structure. To add to this, instead of it being colonized with the others, the one in particularly was on the highest mountain, which was a good few miles north of the settled villages. It was odd, but at the same time, there appeared to be nothing wrong with it.

Inside, it was furnished, of course, however most of its room wasn't held for the bright and comforting lounge, or for any of the bedrooms, which were at scarce amounts. No, the most was for a library, located in the center of the building. The room went up for at least five stories, and more than four of them held the height of the bookshelves, which were nearly filled to the brim. The smooth, silver, crystal-like floors were calming alongside the navy blue walls and the skylight above, that had rainbows peer through as the sunlight touched it.

In this room, there were also a few tables; one in particular at the center that held several trinkets, scrolls, as well as a crystal ball much larger than the others commonly seen in the villages. Here, there was a man with long black hair, tinted red, and narrow, golden eyes that appeared calm, just as the environment of the planet was, and skin only slightly brighter than the fluff on the ground outside. He wore a long sleeved, white shirt, with a forest green vest with a gold trim, as well as symbols on it, that appeared as if several dragons were clashing into each other around the gold chain which held an amethyst pendant. He also had on a pair of slim, black pants, with black boots on his feet, as well as a lavender colored sash around his waist, whose ends dangled to his side.

The man didn't seem any older than twenty-five, but there was a certain air around him that struck out differently; so much so that people knew both that he wasn't and that even if he was, he didn't act like it. Even still, it was hard to define the male, for his features were unchanged, and the muscles on his face were relaxed. Like this, it was very hard to tell what the man was thinking as he stared off into the depths of the orb, leaned over the table that held it with both palms flat against the table.

One of the doors opened, suddenly, making the man turn his head to see another male as himself; whom of which appeared much older, and wore only an all white kimono. Standing with this man was a girl, who appeared to be sixteen years old, or so. She had light, shining blue hair put behind her ears, and held it back in a partial ponytail with a black ribbon. Her eyes were pristine red, and her skin was the same shade as the man's. She was wearing a mint green dress, with slits up the sides which went to her thighs It also had no sleeves, and she only had her knee-length black boots to cover some of the skin on her legs. On a final detail, she had goldenrod fingerless gloves on her hands that had black stripes across it.

The male smiled, nodding at the other male as if to tell him to leave. The man bowed and left, shutting the door behind him as to leave the two alone. "I'm glad you could come, Terra." He stated, standing straight whilst holding out a hand as to invite her to join him.

Terra, as she was called, began to walk forward. "Even if I had no desire to come, Lord Jundo, my parents would have forced me to come, anyways." She stated as she made her way to him. Once she was at the man's side, she questioned him. "To what do I owe the pleasure and honor of being within my lord's presence?" She asked him, her face appearing puzzled.

Jundo chuckled, his eyes closing for but a few moments before looking back at Terra. "You know fair well what was of yesterday night's full moon, do you not, young one?" He questioned her, as if the answer were obvious.

She nodded. "The annual Moonlight Rainbow Ceremony, where his lordship harness the power of the lunar rainbow's aura to see the future." She stated, not looking away from him.

"Very good, young one!" He told her, placing a hand on her head, in which she had lowered it slightly in response, and closed her eyes with a warm smile on her face. "I use this to embrace the fate I see of the people of our world; yours, sweet Terra, I had foreseen last night, and as is my tradition, I must send you to embrace that fate." Her eyes lit up, excited to hear as to what she was meant to enroll in her destiny into being. "I saw a you, young one; happily married with a man from a distant planet called: Earth. You two are meant to meet this year, to ensure fate plays well for this marriage."

Terra was even more pleased. "What can you tell me of him?" She questioned her lord.

Jundo gave her a half-hearted smile. "I'd love to tell you all I've foreseen, but as you know, the stars of our nights limit me to what I can reveal." He stated, simply. "What I can tell you is that he's rather different than most I've seen, and that once you have located as well as told him of our ways, he will be unwilling; what to do about that I'm afraid would be in your hands. Other than that, I can tell you for certain that he is strong, and that he requires much patience." He answered her, raising an open hand in front of the mystical sphere.

Terra watched as a strange, clear, glob-like substance rise from the object, and hover above her lord's hand as it began to form in a hoop. She looked on, closely, seeing the gooey hoop transform into a silver chain, dangling in front of her, as a crystal took place at the end of the charm which shimmered from the light coming through the window above them.

He turned, placing the charm around her neck. "With this, you'll be able to find him, and begin your quest for destiny." He stated, standing straight. "Once found, how you handle him will be of your own choosing; my guidance won't be available to you when you leave." He added before tapping the charm. "Recite the Celestial Incantation when it comes near time for you to be wed, and I shall come before you." He finished.

Terra nodded. "Yes, my lord!" She said, bowing to Jundo before taking her leave.

"And Terra!" He called, receiving her attention once more. "My luck shine upon your future." He said to her, placing a hand on his chest before lowering his head.

The girl smiled, and with that, she left; excited to meet her love in the road ahead of her...

* * *

><p>okay, hear it is, i hope i didnt make it suck for you, and i hope you enjoyed yourself. Once again, i dont own DBZ, i just own my OCs.<p>

Sayanara,  
>~ K. Fang-sama<p> 


End file.
